


Why Bother

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of an AU Askblog - https://askhelenandmark.tumblr.com/ and https://askhelenandmark.tumblr.com/]





	Why Bother

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of an AU Askblog - https://askhelenandmark.tumblr.com/ and https://askhelenandmark.tumblr.com/]

They are on a date and it was going well, or so Mikael thought. They were at a restaurant and it’s pretty busy, not either of their normal scene, but Mikael always wanted to go on a “proper date” like his dad and his mom went on when they first met. They went to a fancy restaurant, his father knowing what kind of life Shadowhunters like to lead. His father said there were candles and his mom was beautiful and… Kind… It was something Mikael wanted to recreate; he thought it would bring some kind of magic for him and Mark? Now sitting here and thinking about it… It seems foolish and even childish. Mark is busy on his phone, not even paying any attention. Why did he even bother?

“So, you said you had more brothers and sisters? I’ve always wanted a big-” 

Mikael is cut off from talking abruptly when Mark looks up and says quickly, “I have to go to the bathroom.”

Mikael’s smile falls as he watches his boyfriend walk out of the booth and toward the bathroom, not a backward glance his way. Mikael slumps down as he realizes that maybe Mark doesn’t really like him as much as he likes **him**. He’s distracted and not caring. It hurts Mikael in a way he’s never hurt before. He is only fifteen. Mark is just shy of two years older than him, maybe this isn’t meant to be. Maybe they aren’t… No, but Mark said he liked him, right? He must have at least once.

Mark’s back, nodding his head to Mikael but he’s not sitting down. His eyes are on the floor as he says, “I’m not feeling too hot. I’ll see you back at the Institute.”

Not even a hug goodbye and he’s gone. The bill is placed on the table a few minutes later, but Mikael isn’t really paying attention. He can only sit, slumped over, head in his hands. Fingers in his hair, frustrated as he watches where his boyfriend disappeared.


End file.
